New Avengers Vol 3 30
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | Quotation = I ran as hard and fast as I could. I ran here to tell you... It's over, my friend. Done. The gods spent billions of years building something... All of the Multiverse... And these things destroyed it on a whim. What hope does man have now? | Speaker = Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) | StoryTitle1 = Beyonders | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Dalibor Talajic | Inker1_1 = Dalibor Talajic | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Unnamed members * * Eternity * In-Betweener * Infinity * Lord Chaos * Master Order * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** * * * * * * Flying Robots * Humanoid Dinosaurs from an alternate universe Locations: * ** *** * * Alternate Universes that Hank Pym visited ** A humanoid dinosaur world ** ** A universe featuring flying robots ** Numerous others Items: * and * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Hank Pym explains to everyone about the Beyonders, which are depicted to be a race of gray humanoids in contrast to the more familiar "Beyonder" encountered by the heroes in the past. According to Pym, the Beyonders are beings that cannot be fully comprehend in a human fashion while the Beyonder encountered in the Secret Wars was a "child unit" who visually modified what it perceived. To differentiate from the "child unit" Beyonder who crunched a universe to make a toy, the Beyonders crunch universes and are not playing a game. Though Pym was sent to find Rabum Alal, he found something worse. Steve Rogers ask Pym to start from the beginning. Pym begins his story in which he traveled through the Multiverse by using his shrinking abilities to navigate through the infinite realities. After traveling between doomed and dying worlds for one-hundred and sixty-three days, he found his way to the superstation of refugee Builders from hundreds of dead universes. Pym hitched a ride on one of the Alephs and spied on the Builders, who are attempting to find the exact location of their enemies. To this end, the Builders created a new type of Manifold. According to what Pym followed from the Builders, Manifolds are primal movers, teleporters with the base ability to move from point to point. But their real value is that they need to know where they suppose to go. To counteract the Manifolds' abilities that only work in their native universes, the Builders have cultivated and genetically engineered from hundreds of samples to create this special Manifold that can traverse the Multiverse. The Builders' Manifold transported the superstation to an Incursion point where the Sidera Maris had summoned Mapmakers. A momentary nexus of real and wild space. Pym observed the thousands of Nhilii and Alephs pierced the nexus and destroying the bulk of the Mapmakers and their Sidera Maris slaves. The Builders then salvaged a Mapmaker core and cracked the harmonic structure of wild space. By then, they have finally found the location of the Ivory Kings. At this point Pym hesitates. Brian Braddock finally arrives and filled in for Hank. The Builders did found the Ivory Kings but had fallen into a trap. About four months ago, the Captain Britain Corps began actively investigating the Incursions which had resulted in the loss of twenty corpsmen within a single week. The Corps finally captured a Mapmaker and instead of following the harmonics, Saturnyne ordered for the construction of a beacon. Tragically, this caused the Ivory Kings to send their entire forces upon the Starlight Citadel. Within a matter of hours, the Captain Britain Corps was destroyed. Only Braddock survived as, being embedded with the Citadel's secrets, Saturnyne cast him out of the Citadel. The Ivory Kings/Beyonders, explained by Braddock, are predators of the highest order. But Pym replies that it is more grimmer than that. Continuing where he left off, Pym ask the question of why the Beyonders, for all their incredible powers, never bother to finish them off a long time ago. It turns out that the answer is much worse than the question. The baited trap that the Builders stumble into was not meant for them, but for the Celestials. Pym and the Builders arrived in time to see a single Beyonder confronting the last Celestials in the universe they are currently in. In this nexus, Pym witnessed the Beyonders have been systematically killing Celestial Hosts from multiple realities. Hence this is why the Illuminati were unable to contact the Celestials. The Builders and their servants were then decimated by the Beyonders, leaving only Pym to hid among the bodies. Soon afterward, Pym saw the Beyonders effortlessly killing the abstract entities of Eternity, Infinity, Lord Chaos, Master Order, and the In-Betweener. After Eternity fractured, the Living Tribunal appeared and fought the Beyonders. Their fight took place across all realities at the same time until the Living Tribunal died, in which its body landed on every reality, one sliver of itself for each universe. By then Pym fled to warn his friends. Pym laments that everything is over. The gods spent billions of years to create the Multiverse and are now destroyed by the Beyonders on a whim. What hope does man have now? | Solicit = IN 3 MONTHS…TIME RUNS OUT! | Notes = | Trivia = * Though Spider-UK is depicted on the cover as one of the fallen, reveals that he is still alive on Loomworld. | Recommended = | Links = }}